The throughput of many conventional orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) systems has been limited by the communication capacity of the individual channels. To achieve higher throughput, multiple antennas may be used to communicate additional data without an increase in frequency bandwidth. One problem with employing multiple antenna devices is that at least some of their communications should be compatible with legacy communication devices that use single antennas.